Morph
by NegativeSpaces
Summary: No matter how hard the Champion tries she cannot turn back; the bloody vial has sealed her fate and won't ever die. Malice; might turn into something more than a oneshot.


AN: I have no idea where I'm going with this. Zero. However, the idea hit me and I couldn't help but to write it, since it would drive me insane otherwise. This is Alice/Mirana since I figured it would be fitting. Don't you?

–

The Champion dreams of monsters when she slumbers, the waking world holding no treasures. Jabberwocky blood runs thick through her veins; tainting her mind, bringing her to a place where nobody may enter. She becomes something else, her monster. All throughout there is a flash of white in her eyes that brings sinister comfort and something so vaguely familiar it drives her insane.

There is no telling time and space as she warps and twists and tears herself apart, thick purple blood oozing from the skin. A dragon coils around her heart; the offspring of the one she has slain. It whispers painful prose that threads into her muscles, only scared away once the light returns. The Champion reaches out to grasp it, and is met by silvery white hair and a pearly smile that often echoes in the last vestiges of memory. _**Mirana?**_ She gasps when polished nails drag across the torn useless flesh; making way for new feelings to form.

_(the smile turns into a smirk as dragon blood mixes in the air; melding seamlessly with her own corrupted bloodline)_

**It is I. **The whisper is returned, surprise lacing pleasure. The Queen smiles; a genuine, heartwarming thing but the Champion can see the darkness hidden underneath. Youthful fingers come undone at the whiteness and the gentle forming touch, creating something. She is no longer Alice, no longer human no longer everything. All there will be is the constant hammering beat of her morphing heart and the pressure the Queen applies to her body. Palms flat as she molds the bones to fit her champion, bending and placing them correctly one by one with utmost care; she is rewriting her very being.

** What is this? **Her lungs expand but nothing enters, swirling chemicals clogging her airways and sparks explode behind her eyes. Mirana licks sucks and bites with a snakelike tongue over her heaving chest to create skin that blossoms, covering the nubile bones that gleam white in this strange darkness.** This is my gift to you.**

She stretches her arms up to what she believes is the sky, reveling in the feeling of muscles arching and bending under her will. For the first time since her return to the land above she feels whole. Clean. Pure. She will be a dragonbeast when she is born. **What will I become?** A lilting chuckle echoes in her ears; questing fingers raking along her back. They worm their way into her skin, holes that bleed oxygen. From deep within things shift and scrape against one another, aching to burst free. **My savior.**

_(no matter how hard she tries she cannot change back; the bloody vial has sealed her fate and won't ever die)_

The pure white body of her Queen speckled with darkness presses against her, breathing in time to her tortured lungs that are still denied precious air. Instead she sucks in helium and hydrogen that alight a fire in her chest, burning away all of who she used to be and lifting her up to untold heights. **Do you accept this gift?** There is a great burden of choice upon her shoulders, but all she can feel in Mirana's hands and soft lips forming her into what she could be. **I do.**

_(and at once she can breathe, pulling in great lungfuls that fuel the fire raging within)_

To the naked eye she has not changed, but in reality she is nothing like who she was. Wings burst gold from her back, purple blood running like a waterfall to drip into the abyss below. This is her dragonthing, her being, herself.

_(and something rises from the darkness, golden wings that flash bright in the sun and hair that floats like a halo, a saint on scaled wings to serve a falling master)_

Mirana kisses her one last time to seal the change, the commitment. **Underland has need of you. **The Champion shivers one last time with the feeling of breathing and living.

**I have need of you.**

and she is born

_(and she becomes her beast)_

and she returns

_(and the darkness falls away as the fire erupts from her chest in a searing display)_

and Mirana calls upon her Dragon.


End file.
